When communication components in systems and devices are not sending and/or receiving information, the unused circuits may be turned off to conserve power. In one technique, a squelch detector is utilized to monitor the power level of signals on the communication channel. When the power level of the communication signal drops below a given level, the squelch detector powers down the unused circuits.